Chances Born
by Kryptonite
Summary: Okay, Riley is a girl who had an 'accident' and seems to know Jareth and everything that happened with him and Sarah in the Labyrinth a year ago, even though she wasn't there. R/R please. Thanks.
1. Perpetual Surprises

Title: Chances Born  
  
Part One: Perpetual Surprises  
  
Author: Fire Fairy (at least until I change it)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the movie, this disclaimer wouldn't be here, would it? Neither would the story for that matter.  
  
Summary: Jareth, Sarah, and a girl named Riley are pretty much thrown together, this is just starting the story, helping bring the threads together.  
  
A/N: Hi. This is my second Labyrinth story but I think I like this one better. More pages in this one chapter, more words too, than in the other story. I hope everyone reviews, like it or not. You should hear me when I find that I got another review. It really makes my day. And if you're really bored, you can either check out my other Labyrinth story or another of my stories posted on this wonderful, wonderful website. Enjoy and don't forget to 'pwease leave a donation in the wittle box', to quote a bird/hat.  
  
***************  
  
Ruffling through the markers in a broken plastic pencil case the girl never heard the man appear in her room. After a few moments of silence, the girl found what she was looking for and, before turning, spoke, addressing the man standing on the opposite side of her door.  
  
" Hello. And how are we this evening?" A pleasant tone held sway in her normally neutral voice.  
  
" How are you? I haven't heard from you in over a year." He hadn't moved from his position, leaning with his arms crossed across his chest, he leaned lightly on the doorframe to her closet.  
  
" Tired, actually. You? It has been a year." She refused to look anywhere near the man who had appeared without warning.  
  
It took him a few minutes to speak, " Why are you doing this?" His voice spoke of curiosity and impatience, but he looked as if there was nothing bugging his mind and as if he had all the time in the world. Considering the man was fae, it wasn't a surprise.  
  
" I want my childhood. I want my adolescence. We didn't have much of a chance at that when it was our time. I also wanted to get closer to the girl who could make you act as you have."  
  
He bristled at her answer, which had also taken its sweet time in surfacing.  
  
" What do you mean 'act as I have'?" She closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of the math problems that filled her vision, trying to regain her composure before answering his rather complicated question. Unfortunately, her answer never came.  
  
" Honey?" A knock followed the inquiry. Putting a finger to her lips in a show for silence, she stood up quickly, placing papers and books on the floor and out of her way as she did.  
  
" Just a minute."  
  
" Hi daddy." She smiled, nice and sweet, trying to make sure he didn't come in her room and see the intruder.  
  
" Bedtime soon." She smiled and bowed her head a little.  
  
" Okay. Night daddy." The girl gave the man a hug and kiss before gently shutting the door.  
  
" Daddy?" Quiet laughter was heard from around the closet.  
  
" Shut up Jareth." She was angry, her eyes flashing. He had taken the liberty of making himself comfortable. " It's been almost a year since you've started pining for Sarah. Go back to your goblins and finish that year and leave me be." The words made him angry as well. Standing up stiffly he made a slight bow.  
  
" As you wish, Riley." The coldness had settled back in his eyes and Riley could tell that more than one goblin was going to get hurt. Without any thing to mark where he had been Jareth was gone once more.  
  
" Arrgh! Jareth." She went back to her homework, a single crystalline tear streaking down her face.  
  
*****  
  
" Sarah?" The drama director was trying to get the attention of her best actress. As usual, her head was in the clouds.  
  
" Huh? Oh, yes Ms Johnson?"  
  
" If you could just pay attention, you would have gotten the lead role. It's your turn on stage dear. Go say your lines and you're free to go."  
  
Ms Johnson was tired and it showed. Not even thirty years old and her face was lined and tired. Sarah smiled apologetically at her favorite teacher and went up on stage with three other people, two girls and a guy. Sarah said her lines, having memorized the paragraph she had to say.  
  
" Okay, very good everyone. Now that lunch is ending, you'll have to go back to your classes." The people on and around the stage moaned. Ms Johnson smiled, remembering why she did this every year. " I know. I know, but you have to get an education." People gravitated towards the exits after grabbing their backpacks and finding their friends.  
  
" Sarah? Hey Sarah wait up!" The girl who had to listen to Sarah's paragraph ran up.  
  
" Hi, uh-"  
  
" It's Riley. I have two questions for you." Sarah smiled and shifted her backpack.  
  
" Okay, shoot."  
  
" One, do you know anything about math?" When Sarah shook her head no, Riley continued. " Two, what was the English homework?"  
  
" You had to write a poem. It could be about anything as long as it was school appropriate and over five lines long." Sarah smiled as Riley nodded her head.  
  
" I thought that's what it was. I still have to do it though. Hey listen, I know we both have limited lines but I was wondering if you might like to come over some time and work on them."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened at the offer and slowly started to back up.  
  
" I don't think I can."  
  
" Oh it's okay. If you change your mind just tell me. I know I could use the help, my mom isn't much good when it comes to this stuff. Bye Sarah." Smiling, Riley waved and started back down the stairs towards the stage.  
  
" Wait!" Riley turned and started back up the three stairs she'd descended.  
  
" Yeah?" A smile that seemed permanent played along her lips.  
  
" You can come over to my house tonight if that's okay?" Sarah bit her lip, wondering what could possess her to do this.  
  
" I'd like that. I'll see you after school. Do you walk or ride the bus?"  
  
" I walk." Riley nodded and looked back up smiling.  
  
" Okay, I'll see you later." Waving goodbye once more, she started running down the wide stairs.  
  
" Bye Riley." Sarah shook her head and then went about her day, forgetting until the end of it that Riley was coming over. Sarah had nothing against the girl, she just wasn't one to agree to coming or going to someone's house.  
  
*****  
  
" Hey Sarah." Remembrance came crashing back in on the brunette.  
  
" Oh, hi Riley." A slight waver was held in her voice. Riley cringed at the tone.  
  
" Listen, it's not too late to back out. Since the accident, everyone's backed out. It's okay."  
  
But any idiot could tell that it wasn't okay. Sarah's resolve strengthened and she shook her head, hair flying around her shoulders.  
  
" I'm not going to 'back out'. You are coming over whether you want to or not. You can't get out of it that easy."  
  
A playful smile graced Sarah's full lips as Riley's eyes started to shine again. The two girls walked, chattering away about classes, the play, kids from school, and pretty much everything under the sun.  
  
" Karen! I'm home!" Sarah yelled, pulling her key from the doorknob.  
  
" Hi!" A voice yelled back, presumably from somewhere in the back of the Victorian-styled house.  
  
" I have a friend over! We're gonna be in my room practicing lines. Come on." She whispered the command to Riley and motioned her towards the stairs. A blonde woman came running out of a door.  
  
" Wait, stop, turn. Explain." Despite how she was acting, Karen didn't seem angry.  
  
" Riley and I are in the play at school. She asked for some help practicing lines and I said that I'd help. It's not a problem is it?" Sarah seemed to cringe, hoping that her stepmother wouldn't say it was. Instead her face lit up, a bright smile emerging.  
  
" Of course not. Is it alright with your parents, dear?" Riley swallowed and looked Karen in the eyes.  
  
" My parents weren't going to be home until late tonight anyway so they don't mind."  
  
Biting her lip, Riley started chanting, 'Let it go, let it go, let it go, let it go' in her head, willing Karen to let her continue up the stairs to Sarah's room.  
  
" That's fine. If you want you can stay for dinner." Riley smiled at the offer, watching Sarah sneak up to her room out of the corner of her eye.  
  
" That's okay, I need to be home before five thirty anyway. But thank you kindly for the offer." Doing a slight bow, Riley suddenly turned and stormed up the stairs.  
  
" I see you managed to survive my wicked stepmother." Sarah joked lightly. Rolling her eyes, Riley noticed that Sarah was reading a red, leather-bound book. A strong sense of magic emanated from the artifact.  
  
" Yeah, I guess I did." The magic was confusing Riley, giving her a headache in its familiarity and that she couldn't place it.  
  
" Sometimes I wish-" Riley cut her off before she could say anything.  
  
Practically lunging forward and holding her hands up, almost as if to latch onto Sarah, she spoke in an almost yell, " Don't wish. Never wish! You never know who might be listening or when it might come true." Falling back to her original position, she once more took notice of the book.  
  
" Relax." Rolling her eyes behind closed lids, Sarah went to finish reading the page before settling down to work with Riley.  
  
' I wonder if she even remembers her time in the Labyrinth? It hasn't been that long and even the complete dopes who didn't have an ounce of the power she does remembered *something*. I wonder what Jareth would say... Wait a minute.'  
  
Cocking her head, Riley spoke just before Sarah could turn another page. " Can I see your book a minute?" Sarah blinked and looked up, having completely forgotten the girl was there.  
  
" Sure, just don't lose my place." Flipping the book over, her finger effectively marking the page she was reading, Sarah looked at it almost as if it was the first time she had seen it. Shrugging, she handed it to Riley.  
  
Marking the page number in her mind, Riley closed the book and rubbed her hands over the front and back covers. Then flipped through the pages, Riley noticed the urge to stop at a certain page. The page that had the wish written upon it. Sighing, she recognized that the tingling feeling in her fingers and arms was an aftereffect of Jareth's magic.  
  
Sandwiching the book between both of her hands, she took away all of the allure that Jareth had placed on the book, making it so that Sarah would have *some* freewill when it came to reading it. Riley knew better than anyone did the pull a fantasy book could have on a person like Sarah, or her for that matter.  
  
" Here you go. It looks interesting. 'The Labyrinth.' What's it about?" Sarah took a look at it and sat it down on the bedspread next to her legs.  
  
" It's not important. Come on, we have to get on with the practicing." Riley sighed inwardly that her spell had worked.  
  
Not using a lot of magic in over three years had made her doubt her abilities. Twenty minutes later, the half a dozen or so lines that she had in the play were firmly stuck in her mind along with Sarah's paragraph.  
  
" Alright girls, that's enough practicing. Riley, you said you had to be home at five-thirty? You have about thirty minutes." Taking a look at the digital clock on Sarah's bedside table she sighed.  
  
" Thanks ma'am. Sarah I'd better go. I don't want my parents mad at me this week, any and all groundings will have to wait until after the play's over." Smiling, Riley flung her heavy bag over her shoulder and went to walk out the door. Karen walked the girl to the front door and held it open for her.  
  
" Come over anytime dear."  
  
Sarah called down the stairs, head just peeking over the wall, " See you in English tomorrow Riley!"  
  
" Bye Sarah." Riley stepped out into the mild afternoon, reveling in the warmth from the sun and, picking a nice steady pace, she started to walk back to the house she had called home for the past three years.  
  
" Hello Riley." Once more lost in her own thoughts, she didn't detect the person that had such a silky voice come up behind her.  
  
" Hey Jareth. And how are you this afternoon?"  
  
" Horrible, you?" The Goblin King didn't mind the bantering. He and Riley were practically related, they had been so close growing up.  
  
" Just peachy. And yes, it was me who destroyed your allusion spell."  
  
" I figured it was. It had your feel. I miss your aftereffect."  
  
" I don't miss yours." Riley smiled, thinking of all the times that he had told her that her aftereffect for spells was too girly. The reason Riley liked it was because it was almost undetectable unless you knew what you were looking for.  
  
" I know you don't. I thought you might want to know, your brother is doing just fine."  
  
Riley stopped smiling. " That's good." A neutral, even tone had entered her voice and she had picked up her pace.  
  
" Riley, you'll have to face it soon. You can't hide from it forever." Jareth, despite the increase in pace, kept up quite easily.  
  
" Well, I don't have to face it now. Jareth I'm only two centuries old. I can't handle this right now. Not only am I still going through some hormonal crap from being fae, but I'm also going through it as a human teenager. Leave me alone for another century and I'll be fine."  
  
" You don't have a century." Riley stopped and turned to face a no longer smiling Goblin King.  
  
" What do you mean?" A panicky feeling entered Riley's mind, her body preparing to run, her heart rate increasing and her muscles tensing.  
  
" The council is thinking of letting him off early. For good behavior." Jareth winced as Riley's face turned pale.  
  
" Go-good behavior? They're gonna let him out early for g-good behavior?"  
  
" If you would just come back-"  
  
She wasn't listening to a word Jareth said. She took off like a shot, dropping her backpack in the process. Sighing, Jareth bent down to pick it up. Almost dropping it again at the weight, he picked it up and, after checking to see if anyone was watching, jumped between to reappear in Riley's bedroom.  
  
" I thought I'd beat you here." Riley jumped around at Jareth's voice. " Looks like I was right." He was trying to keep his voice quiet, not wanting to scare her more than she already was.  
  
" You jumped. Of course you beat me." She was whispering right back at him.  
  
Closing her eyes, she slumped to the ground by the door and started crying, trying to be quieter than a mouse. Not saying a word, Jareth sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry all over his shoulder.  
  
" It'll be okay." He whispered into her hair, trying not to cry himself. Jareth had still not gotten over what her own brother had tried to do to her. " It'll be okay."  
  
*****  
  
Riley eventually cried herself out and fell asleep in Jareth's arms. A crystal appeared as Jareth shifted Riley so she could lean more comfortably against his form.  
  
" Milord." A deep voice came through the crystal, which had found it's way to Jareth's fingertips.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" You asked to be informed if anything changed." He sat up quickly then leaned back down when Riley groaned.  
  
" And?" The face that went with the voice brightened.  
  
" You have another supporter." Jareth shook his head and made the crystal vanish before looking down at the girl he was trying to protect.  
  
" It'll be okay." Picking up her light frame, Jareth carried Riley to her bed and laid her down upon it. Kissing her forehead, he made another jump back to his own kingdom. 


	2. Dances

Title: Chances Born  
  
Part Two: Dances  
  
Author: Fire Fairy (at least until I change it)  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone should know who owns 'Labyrinth'. Everyone should also know that it isn't me. That's just common sense. I wish they'd come out with a sequel. They need a sequel.  
  
Summary: Okay, we get to hear Riley's poem and then fast forward to a dance at the school, on Friday night.  
  
A/N: Heidi-ho. Thanks to my only reviewer so far. The poem Riley wrote was one I wrote last year for English. I couldn't find a better one. Oh well. I have a dance in here. Not very detailed but, it's a just a generic high school dance. Most of the things in Riley's life (i.e. the broken pencil case, the heavy backpack, and the shortcut from one class to another) are taken from my own life. And I am VERY lightly basing her father and mother on my own parents. I'm not mean enough to impersonate my brother through Jacob. He's not that mean. In case it isn't obvious later on, I really don't like Jacob. Okay well, enough of my manic ramblings. Please leave a review when you're done, they really decided whether or not I write another chapter. Have a good day (and night, and weekend and week and month and year) and I wish everyone all the happiness in the world.  
  
***************  
  
" So, who has their homework assignment?" The teacher looked around, a cheerful smile literally plastered to her face. " We can either have volunteers or victims. I really don't mind which."  
  
That was Mrs. D's favorite saying. Most of the students had trouble with saying her last name so she shortened to 'D'. Sighing heavily, Riley raised her hand.  
  
" I'll read mine Mrs. D." Shuffling through papers, she produced a piece of notebook with plenty of scribbles and crossed out words covering it.  
  
" Thank you Riley." Even if Riley hadn't volunteered, or if someone else had, she would have been first.  
  
" Who are those that warrant our admiration?  
  
Those that stand center-ring at all times  
  
Those that entrance an entire nation  
  
Those that practice hours to remember lines  
  
Humans that take a different face  
  
Different people to make us think  
  
They transport us through time and place  
  
Into imagination they make us sink  
  
Unfortunately they always fade  
  
New stars shall take their place and pave the way  
  
Old fortunes spent and new fortunes made  
  
Most will forget them, we try but we may  
  
They always take us and themselves far  
  
They are the ones, the Hollywood stars."  
  
After the unenthusiastic clapping ended, Mrs. D smiled at Riley and spoke, " Well done Riley, well done. Now, who's next?" Sitting down to ignore the rest of the class, she saw Sarah stand up and vaguely heard her read her poem.  
  
One thing she'd noticed, Sarah wrote poetry that surrounded her trip through the Labyrinth. The fieries, the Bog of Eternal Stench, Sir Didymus, the castle and even the battle in the Goblin City. ' Maybe she does remember.' Riley mused as Sarah sat down and another student stood up to read their poem.  
  
*****  
  
After paying attention to Riley and Sarah's poems, Jareth returned his attention to the meeting before him.  
  
" He's been good. He seems to be truly repentant about what he did." The loudest supporter for Jacob's release continued to argue. Jareth sat back, fingers steepled, and tried to decipher what this king could gain from having a very dangerous fae being released.  
  
After allowing the collected murmuring to grow slightly, Jareth spoke, commanding silence before he even vocalized his thoughts.  
  
" Need I remind everyone of the reason he is incarcerated as it is? He has tried to kill one of his own. It would have been bad enough if it had simply been another creature of the Underground, worse, if it was another fae, but to try and kill his own flesh and blood? He should be destroyed, not released."  
  
" Yes Jareth, we all know your position on the matter. But the girl refuses to come forth and tell us all of what happened. By Acridae's fury," The Elfin king muttered a quick apology at Acridae and continued, " We can't even find the girl! How do we know she even speaks the truth? Jacob has said that she is given to fantasizing."  
  
Jareth literally surged up, his power overflowing in anger, all centered on the buffoon that stood in front of him.  
  
" Do you doubt my word, Martok? Do you?!" Martok cowered before the Goblin King, the king who seemed to grow angrier with every passing second. " I saw with my own mismatched eyes what he tried to do to her! Do you suggest that I lie?!" Martok was now whimpering in pain and fear, and Jareth only seemed to get angrier. " ANSWER ME!" He thundered.  
  
" No." Martok was only able to get a whisper to pass the lump in his throat.  
  
" Good. I didn't think even *you* were that stupid." Jareth sat back in his chair, tugging at his shirt to get it to look smooth once more. " Now that everyone knows that Martok is not as stupid as he seems, maybe we can get onto actual business. Jacob will never be released. End of discussion."  
  
" But-" The speaker received a withering look and didn't continue.  
  
" No buts. He is held within my boundaries and I will decide when, if ever, I release him. Are we clear?" He looked around, just hoping someone would be idiotic enough to challenge him.  
  
A collection of 'yes's' came back at him from all sides. Smiling, he motioned for the members to continue with the rest of the business before the council.  
  
Once the meeting had finished, the other members of the commission had left and Jareth summoned his goblins to him.  
  
" The ball is to be held here this time. I want this castle ship-shape before anyone even gets near here. That includes dust, cobwebs AND chicken shit. Understood?" Jareth looked pointedly at his subjects before shooing them away from him.  
  
Finally given a perfect opportunity, Jareth's thoughts followed the same course as Riley's had. Sarah acted as if she couldn't remember anything from her time in the Labyrinth, yet wrote poetry that reflected her feelings towards him, the other inhabitants and the Labyrinth itself.  
  
'She has to remember. It's the only explanation.' Jareth didn't listen when the goblins came and reported on their progress, his mind on another troubling thought. Jumping to a very dark and dank room, lights flared on with his presence. The only other inhabitant cried out in pain and covered his eyes with his arms.  
  
" Hello Jacob."  
  
" Just go Jareth. I don't feel like talking today." Lowering his arms, Jareth noted that his eyes were shut tight against the light.  
  
" I have always asked one question and one question only. Need I repeat it?" Jareth felt a strange hostility towards Riley's older brother.  
  
" No, and I still refuse to answer it." Raising his eyebrows, Jareth nodded and stood, getting ready to leave.  
  
A voice cried out in a heart-wrenching plea, " Jareth. Please, leave the lights on. Please!"  
  
" You didn't listen to Riley's pleas, why should I listen to yours?" Jumping, the lights extinguished until his next visit. Tearful whimpering filled the dark as the creepy crawling sounds returned.  
  
*****  
  
" Hey Riley!" Sarah called out after the class ended. Riley had been hurrying down the hall to her next class, eager to get this day over.  
  
" Yeah?" Stopping, she turned and faced her friend.  
  
" Are you going to the dance tonight? And that was a good poem."  
  
" Thanks and yes. I already bought my ticket. Are you going?" Riley already knew the answer. Sarah went to every dance the school held.  
  
" Yeah. So, I'll see you there?" Sarah was the only person willing to really make an effort to talk to her and be her friend since the legendary accident three long years ago.  
  
" Yep. Bye Sarah." Noticing the already thick crowd, Riley headed towards the girl's bathroom and practically ran through there, to arrive on the other side, halfway to her next class.  
  
The day literally flew by as she looked forward to the dance that night. Riley hadn't been able to get the words ' letting him off early' out of her mind all day, and only the thoughts of the dance forced them to quiet down some.  
  
" Riley, sweetie, are you ready?" Her dad was driving her to the dance at her high school.  
  
Taking a last look in the mirror, Riley smiled slightly and pounded down the steps to where her dad and mom waited. The pride in their eyes almost made Riley feel bad for deceiving them for so long.  
  
" Okay, pictures." Her mom held up the digital camera that she had bought the month before and snapped a picture before Riley could say anything.  
  
" Sweet-heart, how much gel did you use?" Riley's shoulder length bronze hair had been gelled up and around to look much like Jareth's hair usually did.  
  
" Not much, smile dad." Putting her arm around her dad's back, she turned his chin towards the camera as her mom took another picture.  
  
" Okay, time to go." Her dad kissed his beloved wife and the two walked out the front door.  
  
Riley was looking for a very pointed reaction from Sarah when she arrived. Hoping for some sign of recognition at her outfit, so like Jareth's in the ballroom, except a color matching the copper highlights in her hair perfectly.  
  
A swift look of shock passed through Sarah's eyes but she didn't let anything else show.  
  
" You wore pants?" The dances held a code that you had to dress up, not as much as what was needed for prom but a dress code none the less.  
  
" Yes. I thought this was very nice and fitted into the dress code perfectly." Sarah shrugged and directed Riley towards the doors. Everyone commented on how beautiful the two girls looked, even their few friends and many of the people from the play.  
  
At every slow song, Sarah was asked to dance while Riley had to wait at the table for a fast song to come back on. Riley's sad, depressing thoughts were coming back when she saw someone's feet in front of her.  
  
" Would you care to dance?" The voice surprised her, though it shouldn't have.  
  
Looking up, she saw Jareth's face, framed perfectly by his white-blonde hair. Not trusting her voice, she nodded, happy to have a friend in the room. Jareth led her to the middle of the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Sarah just noticed that Riley was dancing with someone, but had no reaction until they turned and she saw his face properly. Crying out softly, Sarah marched over and practically ripped Riley from his arms. Forcing her towards the bathroom, Sarah was angry and frightened enough to kill someone.  
  
Riley didn't fight, and allowed herself to be directed into the girl's bathroom.  
  
" Why is *he* here?" Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Riley looked back up at Sarah.  
  
" Because I asked for him to be here." Sarah's chestnut eyes asked the question she couldn't verbalize. " Because of everything that's been going on in my life. Come over to my house tomorrow and I'll explain everything, scout's honor. For now, can you at least *try* to be civil to him?"  
  
Seeing her friend's distress, Sarah backed down and nodded. Riley smiled happily and flung her arms around her friend's neck in a huge hug.  
  
" Thank you Sarah. I knew you remembered." That last comment was spoken, but Sarah never got an explanation for that either as Riley exited the bathroom quickly, headed back to look for Jareth.  
  
Sarah returned to the boy she had been dancing with, apologizing, saying that she had to tell her friend something private immediately. Trying to ignore Jareth all night, though it was hard to do, seeing him fast dance for the first time, Sarah ended up having a very good time.  
  
Going home, she realized that she didn't have Riley's address. Huffing at the lost opportunity for an explanation of what was going on, she almost missed the piece of paper on her door with an address on it.  
  
'Thought you could use this Sarah. ~ Riley' Sarah fell asleep, trying to think of how Riley knew Jareth and why he had been there tonight. She didn't get too far before sleep claimed her.  
  
Sarah woke up the next day, ready to hear Riley's explanation. After eating breakfast and getting ready to go, she was stopped by Karen.  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" I need to get over to Riley." 'It's time to find out the truth.'  
  
" Will you be back in time for dinner?" Karen and her dad were going out that night, once again leaving her to baby-sit the two-year-old Toby.  
  
" Yes, this shouldn't take too long, promise." Kissing Karen on the cheek, Sarah started for the door, her stubbornness and determination shining through her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
" You realize this won't be easy, don't you?" Jareth and Riley were watching Sarah leave her house through a crystal he had called into existence.  
  
" I know. But she remembers and I need to clear a few things up."  
  
The same look of determination in Sarah's eyes had entered Riley's own. Sighing, Jareth thought, 'How much alike they are.' 


	3. Explanations

Title: Chances Born  
  
Part Three: Explanations  
  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone should know who owns 'Labyrinth'. Everyone should also know that it isn't me. That's just common sense. I wish they'd come out with a sequel. They need a sequel.  
  
Summary: Sarah gets the explanation out of Riley.  
  
A/N: Heidi-ho. Sorry it took so long to update but I'm trying to keep the word count up (along with my grades) and I just haven't had a whole lot of time. So, this section just focuses around Riley's house and her explanation. It's not too detailed but... oh well. So read, review and don't forget to enjoy. On with the story.  
  
***************  
  
" Hi, is Riley home?" Sarah asked politely when she rang the doorbell. An older man, with thinning blonde hair, answered the door in a workout suit.  
  
" Yep. Up the stairs, third door on the left."  
  
" Honey!" A voice called out from in the back of the house.  
  
" Coming! My wife. Close the door behind you, would you?" He asked, power walking away. Smiling at the image he presented, Sarah closed the door quietly behind her and started up the dark wooden stairs.  
  
A light shined from a partially opened door in the hallway, the door that Riley's dad had indicated.  
  
" Come in Sarah. Don't act like a stranger." Sarah had paused outside the door, trying to decide if this was as good a decision as it had seemed.  
  
" Hi Riley." Sarah ignored the man sprawled across the surface of the bed.  
  
" Really Sarah. Manners." He chided from his position, the usual smirk present on his finely chiseled features. Sarah had forgotten how handsome he was.  
  
" Hello Jareth." She said coldly, angry at his treatment of her as if she was a spoiled child.  
  
" Both of you stop it right this instant." Riley spoke from the corner of her room where she was standing. " Sarah needs to hear this and I want Jareth here. Now, truce. Right this instant or I'll throw both of you head first into the Bog of Stench." The threat that Jareth usually used coming from Riley was funny for some reason to Sarah.  
  
" Okay," She said in between laughs. " I promise." Jareth simply nodded, sitting up so Sarah could sit next to him.  
  
" As you know my name is Riley. But I am not the Riley you think I am. Three years ago Riley Smith was in an accident, a very deadly car accident. I traded, for lack of a better word, places with her. She suffered a concussion and was placed instantly in a coma. If I hadn't traded places, she would have died and her parents would have suffered.  
  
" Three years ago I was in an accident. A dangerous magic accident that involved my very delusional older brother. My brother had wanted to gain power by taking mine. It was a very painful process and one I would not have survived. Jareth intervened in the nick of time. I regained my full powers and ran to Aboveground. I haven't been home since you defeated the Labyrinth.  
  
" Jareth and I grew up together, along with my brother Jacob, in the Labyrinth, the Goblin City and the Castle grounds. After two centuries, Jareth and I are the best of friends. He was able to tell when I was in trouble which is how he knew to come looking for me when Jacob tried to kill me. Once he was unconscious, Jareth locked him in a cell in his dungeons and I ran before the council could come and detain me for another two centuries.  
  
" That's how I know Jareth, that's how I know about your time in the Underground, and that's how I was able to survive the car crash when no one else did. Because I wasn't in the car crash." Riley stopped speaking for a breath of air, admiration on Jareth's face at how long she had gone without one.  
  
" So, you're fae?" When Riley nodded, Sarah continued, " and you and Jareth grew up together. Your own brother tried to kill you to gain power and instead of allowing one family to suffer and grieve the way they should have three years ago, you prolong the torture? How do you plan to be able to leave? You can't just disappear from the face of the planet." Sarah was angry at Riley's deception, but as soon as the rage had come it had gone.  
  
" My magic still has some uses. It won't do you any good to get mad Sarah. I had been watching Riley and her family for some time. Even if the car crash hadn't occurred, they would have lost her. She had a brain tumor no one knew about. If she hadn't had the tumor, she would have been able to survive the concussion. I didn't want to see these people suffer. They had become my family. I didn't want to see them hurt." Riley stopped speaking, waiting for Sarah's reaction.  
  
" So Riley would have died anyway?" Sarah asked quietly.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" So you did these people a favor by 'replacing' her?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" How will you go back to the Underground?" The one question Riley didn't want to answer with Jareth listening.  
  
" I'm not sure I'm going to. I can hide my immortality for as long as I have to, but I don't want to hurt the Smith's. They are my parents now."  
  
" Not going to?" Jareth shut up before he could say something he would regret later.  
  
" No, I'm not planning on it. I might but not as long as the council is thinking of letting Jacob go. They'll limit his power for a few centuries so he can't travel between the realms and I'll be safe for a while. But after that I'm fair game and Aboveground is the one place I'm even remotely safe." Jareth had stopped listening to the flow of conversation at Riley's first sentence.  
  
' How can she not? But... we need to... correction. I need to tell her.' Sarah had asked a couple more questions while Jareth was musing. He caught the tail end of an answer.  
  
" Nine." Sarah nodded, seeming to understand the answer.  
  
" Nine what?" Riley shook her head as Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
" Nothing. Sarah. Have you called any of your friends since that party after you got through the Labyrinth?"  
  
" Twice. Not all of them but it was nice to see the ones I did." Sarah made a face as she remembered the fieries. " I definitely do *not* miss some of the Labyrinth's inhabitants."  
  
" I take it you met the stupid orange creatures called fieries." Sarah made a face. " Thought so. I remember when Jareth and I first met them."  
  
" Ohhh. Do tell." Sarah and Riley had slipped into best friend tell all mode. Jareth really did not want to hear this.  
  
" Well, we were walking through the forest when all of a sudden we heard this clapping sound. Jareth started spinning around trying to find out where the sound was coming from. In mid-leap/spin, this orange thing connected with him, knocking him flat on his back." Sarah snorted at the image that popped into her head, thanks to Riley. " So we started fighting them, trying to run away when Jareth finally remembered something." Riley stopped, just hoping Sarah would take the bait. She did.  
  
" What did he remember?" Riley worked hard not to start laughing.  
  
" That they were his subjects and he was the prince!" The girls practically fell over howling at that. The idea that Jareth could forget that he was the ruler was just flat out funny. " He was so dirty when they got down, his clothes were torn and his long hair was knotted. Then his face turned red as he stopped and all of a sudden this crystal appeared. The were scattered throughout the Underground for months."  
  
" It's not funny." Jareth tried, as the girls burst out laughing again. Riley was keeping Sarah informed with images of what Jareth had looked like.  
  
" I wish I had been there."  
  
" It wasn't funny when we got back. Jareth's father grounded us for two months." Sarah winced at the punishment.  
  
" Listen, I have to get going. Karen wants me home before noon and I have chores to do."  
  
" Can I come by later?" The two girls were completely ignoring Jareth.  
  
" Sure." Sarah smiled at Riley once more, then showed herself out.  
  
Riley waited until she was positive Sarah was gone before she spoke.  
  
" Well, that went well, didn't it?" Jareth was silent for so long, Riley turned to look at him.  
  
He was gone.  
  
" Dammit Jareth. I wanted to talk to you." Jareth watched her mutter and stomp around.  
  
" I need to tell you, but I can't put it in words. When I can, I'll come back." He whispered into the crystal, not paying a single lick of attention to the goblins who were watching.  
  
After a few more moments he looked up. Seeing them silently watching his every move made him angry. Those that could see his face clearly started scattering, causing the others to panic and run. Few made it out the door. 


	4. AN: Sorry Folks

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this story, along with many others, is on hold for the moment due to a very bad case of writers block. A few of these stories, such as One Will Save Us, Newcomer, and Strangers, have been on what seems a permanent break. I'm extremely sorry. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts on how to continue they'll be much appreciated.

What follows is a list of all my stories that are being put on hold temporarily.

Fanfiction Stories:

Newcomer

One Will Save Us

Arranged

Tolerance

Tok'ra Relations

Chances Born

Abuse

Help Me, Please

Honored Memories

Protection

Punk Protectors

Romance Shmomance

Fictionpress Stories:

Perfect Strangers

Atlantis

Headaches

The Raven

Again, I am very sorry. Thank you for all your support.


End file.
